Fireworks!
by Journey Me
Summary: Sequel to Mistletoe, thanks to Gackt Camui for the ideaLight fluff


__

So I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I loved the 6 I got ^^ Especially from Gackt Camui, you made my dinner with cold fries worth it, *giggles*. I tried to make it longer, but that's how it ended up. I'm taking your idea, and here's the sequel! ;) Have fun!

****

Mistletoe the Sequel: Fireworks!

Usagi stared at the card in almost disbelief; Duo had the audacity to invite her to another party after that? Hadn't he put her through enough torture? She sighed; it really wasn't all his fault he was an ass. Even if it was an unfair judgment to call him names, he deserved it and she felt like being childish. So when Duo answered his door that evening, she stuck her tongue out at him when he greeted her warmly. Duo frowned a little when he figured she wasn't speaking to him. Didn't mean his scheme wasn't going to work, and he couldn't help but cackle. 

Usagi positioned herself on the couch in preparation for the night to come. Once the other guests arrived they'd head outdoors –even though there wasn't any snow, the temperature still plummeted to 0 on Christmas and had not warmed since- to see the fireworks. 

She should have stayed home tonight, she would have watched the Christmas specials still playing even on New Year's Eve, and would have avoided the center of her current thoughts. Something just told her to come tonight. She pouted thinking it might have been the invitation that when opened would play a cheesy love song that said I'm sorry for loving you. But the moment had been ruined when she saw the snapshot with Wufei having his lips pressed against hers. She had started into another fit of tears, throwing the "demonic" card against a wall. 

Her reverie shattered by an excited squeal of "_Usa chan_!" Usagi stared in dawning horror at the sight of Minako, coming towards her at high speeds. She felt more than saw the other blonde attach herself to her middle.

"I missed you on Christmas! I can't believe you didn't come oveeeerrr!" Minako stopped to sniffle pathetically and look at her friend's shock filled face. "Why did you not at least call me?" She squealed in disbelief. Only Minako could make it seem natural and not insane. 

"Mina chan… can't… breathe." She wheezed while trying to pry the other blonde off of her. Hopefully this wasn't what she'd be subjected to all evening? She shuddered at the thought. 

"Sorry!" Minako relinquished her death grip on Usagi, still looking like she wanted to hug her. 

Usagi, ignoring her blonde counterpart for the moment – thought she was mostly thinking of an excuse to feed the energetic blonde- looked around the spacious living room. One person unintentionally drew her eyes, and she paused before looking at him openly even a little longingly. Her mind made up; she went outside, grabbing her jacket near the door before storming outside. Maybe they would think she was enraged and not follow her and try to console her? 

Her breath came out in crystallized puffs of air as she walked steadfastly away from the bustling house. Unnoticed to her, a tear shimmered down her cheek. 

Wufei had noticed her departure, and hesitated before slipping out after the wayward girl. He didn't know what he would say to her, once he caught up to her however. He sighed softly, he had known of the girl's crush on him, thanks to the ever-happy Duo. He couldn't exactly discern his feelings for the girl, though he had hoped the escapade on Christmas hadn't given her false dreams of them being together. No, Chang Wufei _did_ in fact remember his disrespectful acts the other night. He hadn't known what had gotten into him. Well, _knew_ what got into him… He sighed, knowing the futility of trying to sort out his thoughts as well as feelings. 

His eyes lightened when he saw her small figure only a block ahead. Air pumped through his burning lungs, the frigid air causing a little distress to the overworked organs. Wufei pulled on her arm when she didn't take notice of him right away. When she turned a gasp escaped him at the trail of tears still making their way down her porcelain face. 

"You here to make fun of the _weak onna?" _Usagi spat. Her own emotions clouding her better judgment. She saw a slightly wounded look appear in his eyes, belying the fact that his face had become emotionless. Her own rounded in almost astonishment and a hurried apology started to spill from her mouth. "Wufe.."

"I don't make fun of women, _Usagi." _He said her name with almost the same amount of venom she had laced her words with, and her head lowered. The Chinese man started to say something else when he felt the cool kiss of a tear hit his hand still tightly gripping her arm. His hand dropped.

"I… I'm sorry Wufei. I shouldn't have snapped. I.." Her small broken voice trailed off, unsure of what else to say. 

In that moment, Wufei had realized something he'd missed whenever analyzing his feelings. He never actually just _felt _them, just pondered over them. And now he realized his mistake. "Onna."

Usagi's head snapped up at the note of tenderness in his voice, sniffling slightly from her previous tears. Her hand wiped the still visible trail on her cheeks. 

Distantly, the sound of people counting down echoed down the streets.

She looked away now, afraid to meet his charcoal gaze, which had softened when she had looked away. 

His callous hand drifted to her chin, forcing her to stare him in the face. 

__

5

"Wufei…"

__

4

His head dipped towards hers.

__

3

She closed her eyes.

__

2

Their lips were only a centimeter away.

__

1

Happy New Year! 

Usagi leaned the last bit to capture his lips, reveling in the way he grabbed hold around her waist, pulling her toward him. In a small corner of her mind, that wasn't focused on the kiss, whispered of how there was no Duo to spoil the moment. 

Her New Year's resolution: Get Wufei to stop calling her onna. 

__

Well Happy New Year's folks! *giggle* I wasn't sure I'd get it out, but I worked my ass off in the last 2 hours, and here it is! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it, even though I didn't have time to edit it. But I hope it's longer than the other one. And if it isn't, I give you all permission to throw random objects at me and demand another. ^_^ *bows* I hope you don't though. You can still demand another without throwing stuff at me. It will be less hazardous to my health. (Silly Wufei! *giggle*)

1213110304 not edited 

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S ALL!


End file.
